


The Shuttle Incident

by geek1234



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek1234/pseuds/geek1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A landing party goes horribly wrong, mortally wounding McCoy and leaving him trapped on the planets surface. Spock is already severely injured, will he defy logic to save his friend? Will the crew of the Enterprise stand for Spock risking his life AGAIN? A tale of friendship, NO SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shuttle Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so try to be understanding. You know what makes horrible writers better though? Comments! Yes, you can help me become an amazing writer! So please write down any comments at all to help me improve. Any suggestions would also be much appreciated as well!  
> And yes, sadly I don't own Star Trek, tis a horrid thing.

Kirk anxiously tapped his foot against the deck. He couldn’t wait for his shift to be over so he could go to visit Spock in sickbay; he had been there for a few days now and was making steady progress towards recovery. Kirk grimaced slightly as he remembered the events that led to his First Officer/Science Officer/best friends’ almost fatal injury. They had beamed down to the planet’s surface to explore as usual, and had spread out to investigate the area. Spock had gone with Kirk of course and soon they discovered a large cave. Kirk was too curious to turn back (despite Spock’s protests) and Spock would not leave the captain alone in a potentially hazardous situation. Kirk had immediately crept towards the rim of the cavern, picked up a small stone, and tossed it into the cave. There was only a split second of warning before the creature came hurtling out of its home and started to charge Kirk, but that was all the time Spock needed to get in-between the huge beast and his friend. With a roar that Kirk knew would haunt him forever, the giant shaggy monster swiped a large paw that collided with Spock’s chest and sent him flying like a rag doll. The flight was canceled though when he had smashed into the rim of the cave. By this time Kirk had gotten over his initial shock and fired his phaser at the creature, causing it to thud to the ground, unconscious. Kirk remembered rushing to Spock’s side, already whipping out his communicator to call for beam up. Spock looked horrible; his head was bleeding due to his collision with the wall and you couldn’t even tell his uniform was originally blue it was covered in so much green blood. He remembered picking up Spock and rushing him to sickbay, turning him over to a grim and ashen faced McCoy. Waiting for hours to hear of Spock’s condition, he had paced in McCoy’s office and clenched his fists so hard that they turned white. Kirk could recall his absolute relief at seeing McCoy’s huge smile that spread across his entire face, as the doctor informed him that Spock was going to live. Also about how as soon as Spock was conscious he had asked to return to his work. Kirk was brought out of his reverie by a report from Chekov, who was manning the science station in Spock’s absence. “Nev planet up ahead keptain, class M.” The young ensign reported, intently focused on the readings. He was trying to interpret the data as quickly as possible, knowing that the captain would request information immediately. He was not disappointed; the captain was always curious and absolutely hated waiting. “Life forms?” Was the captain’s first response, already excited at the prospect at exploring a new world, and wondering if there were any new species to meet. “Uh, getting seweral life form readings keptain, but we’re too far out for me to tell vhat iz giwing zem.” Chekov was still bent over the console though, apparently troubled by one of the readings. “Mr. Chekov?” Captain Kirk asked, “Is there a problem?” “I cannot tell for certain at zis time keptain, but there appears to be somezing about the atmosphere zat’s interfering with our sensors.” “Is it doing anything harmful or making the sensors unable to function?” “No sir,” Chekov said, still peering down at the readings. “It just makes us unable to get any specific life forms, and it vill interfere viz ze transporter. If ve are going to go down to ze planets surface ve vill need to use ze shuttles.” “Understood Mr. Chekov, inform me as soon as we’re in orbit around the planet, I’ll be in sickbay. You have the conn.” “Yes sir.” 

 

At the sound of Spock and Bones arguing, Kirk considered heading back up to the bridge. “For the last time Spock you have to spend another two days in here!” Bones was shouting, obviously having said this before. “Dr. McCoy, it is not logical to keep me imprisoned here when I could be preforming my duties.” Spock countered, and Kirk could have sworn he heard a bit of exasperation in his voice. “Your only duty right now Spock, is to get better. Now how do you propose to do that when you keep rejecting my medications?” “I only reject the medications which I do not require.” “Do not require?!” McCoy was clearly losing it, fed up with Spock not taking care of himself. “You had four gashes in your chest, a very bad concussion, a damaged neck, and severe spinal damage! Now I managed to fix your neck, spine and even help your headaches in less than two days, but those gashes need time to fully mend! They were deep and wide and you lost more blood than imaginable! So when I say you need this medication I mean it, and you are going to behave and be a good patient for once and take it.” McCoy ran out of steam and just glared at Spock, daring him to object. Kirk understood how McCoy felt. The poor doctor had hardly slept the first few days after Spock had been injured, instead sitting beside Spock’s bed and watching his life signs above the biobed, assuring himself that Spock was okay. Kirk had often joined McCoy on those nights; they didn’t talk much, just sat there convincing themselves that Spock was safe and recovering. That of course, did not mean that as soon as Spock was awake that McCoy would be all nice and gentle and overjoyed. It meant quite the opposite in fact, except for the overjoyed part. Now that most of the danger had past McCoy showed his immense relief by shouting at the top of his lungs at Spock whenever he was awake, and even when he wasn’t sometimes. “Very well Doctor. I shall take your potions, even if they are unnecessary.” Spock said, offering his arm to McCoy so that he could inject the hypos contents into his immune system. “Right you are, because I’m the doctor here and don’t you forget it.” “I never disputed your title Doctor, just your competence as one.” McCoy’s face turned a very dark shade of red and he opened his mouth to retort. Kirk turned around and quietly made his way back up to the bridge, hearing the very distinct sound of McCoy shouting at his Vulcan patient all the way to the turbo lift. 

 

“Keptain, ve are in orbit around ze new planet.” Chekov reported from the science console on the bridge of the Enterprise. “Very good Mr. Chekov,” Kirk hit the button to activate the ship wide speakers, “Dr. McCoy, Ensign Braker, Lieutenant Steward, and Lieutenant Darvic please report to the shuttle bay with all materials required for exploring this new planet. And Mr. Scott, please come to the bridge to relieve Mr. Chekov of the conn. Kirk out.” Kirk turned to face Chekov as he stood up and made his way to the turbolift. “Needless to say, Mr. Chekov, you have the conn.” “Yes sir.” The Russian replied, sitting in the captain’s chair in the middle of the bridge. 

 

In the shuttle bay the ensign, and lieutenants were waiting for Kirk, while McCoy talked about shuttles versus the transporter. “This is much better than having my molecules scrambled across the galaxy. I would much rather die in a shuttle crash than having my molecules left just floating around in empty space.” “Well let’s hope that nothing does cause our shuttle to crash, Bones.” Kirk said as he walked into the shuttle bay. “Everyone hop in.” He added as he gestured to the open shuttle. As McCoy walked to board the craft Kirk pulled him aside. “How’s Spock?” The captain asked a bit anxiously. “Well, he wasn’t too keen on the idea of us not being able to beam up. You know, secretly I think that green blooded hobgoblin's worried about us, Jim.” McCoy said as they walked up and into the awaiting shuttle. As it turned out, Spock had every reason to be worried. 

 

Spock was laying on a biobed in sickbay while the others boarded the shuttle that would take them down to the planet’s surface. He of course realized that it was not logical to go on a mission (or anywhere) in his current condition, because when he tried to walk (mainly away from sickbay) he always opened up the gashes on his chest. That didn’t mean, however, that he couldn’t work on the computer which was on a table beside his bed. Dr. McCoy was incapable of seeing his line of reasoning though, and insisted that Spock needed to rest. McCoy had ignored Spock’s predictable answer of how Vulcans don’t need as much rest as humans and that he could work while resting. McCoy however, was gone now, so Spock turned on the computer beside him and called up all of the data on the planet. 

 

Spock was still looking at the information when Kirk limped into sickbay with the aid of Scotty; the captain wasn’t in a good mood. Spock sat up in the bio bed, and discovered why his friend was limping. Kirk’s leg was severely burned and the only reason he was still standing up was because Scotty was supporting him. “Why can’t you beam me back down?” Kirk was practically yelling at Scotty. The Scotsman looked at his captain with a mixture of sorrow and frustration. “Captain, I canna get a signal through, you wouldna arrive in one piece if at all. We barely managed to get you up, there was justa wee gap. We only managed that because you had a communicator, nobody else had theirs.” “Then I’ll get take another shuttle! I can’t leave Bones down there! He’ll die, Scotty!” “Captain, please explain the events which led to your current state.” Spock said, having to work harder to control his facial expressions than he would under normal circumstances. Kirk’s last statement kept repeating itself over and over in his head. Kirk looked away from the door, as though he had been planning to make a break for it but finally realized how fool hardy that was. He sighed, all the anger and fight seeming to drain out of him. He sat down heavily on the bio bed beside Spock’s. “There was some turbulence on the shuttle ride, we thought it was just the atmosphere. I should have known better-” Scotty had obviously heard this before and was not going to hear it again. “You couldna known sir! None of ya coulda! An’ even if ye did know there was nothing ya coulda done! The shuttle still woulda have exploded-” Spock raised an eyebrow, now understanding how Kirks leg had gotten burned, and Kirk interrupted. “We could have gotten out of range of the explosion! If I had noticed just a few seconds sooner he wouldn’t be dying alone on that planet and the rest of the landing party wouldn’t be dead!” Kirk was shaking violently, obviously blaming himself for the deaths. Spock knew that the captain wouldn’t see reason until several days, so he didn’t waste valuable time telling the captain that he was wrong. Instead Spock stood, surprising Scotty. “Mr. Spock! Just what do ya think you’re doing? You’re still not fully recovered!” “Mr. Scott, I do not have time to argue; Dr. McCoy’s life is obviously in the balance.” Scotty was not pleased, and Kirk wasn’t much happier either. “Scotty’s right, Spock, you’re in no condition for a rescue operation. Why don’t you just send a security detail to get him?” “Captain, it is likely to be an extremely hazardous mission and it would not be logical to send more than one person.” Spock replied. Then he turned to Scotty, apparently considering the matter closed. “Mr. Scott, please adjust the air pressure inside the shuttle and the new array of sensors Mr. Chekov has been refitting.” “Aye, sir.” Scotty said, walking over and pressing the wall button that would connect him to the bridge. “Mr. Chekov, please report to the shuttle bay immediately.” “Yes, sir, I’m on my vay.” Chekov replied. “I will see you in the shuttle bay in twenty minutes, Mr. Scott.” Spock said. Scotty just nodded as he strode through the sickbay door, already considering all the adjustments needed to be made to the shuttle.

 

Chekov arrived in the shuttle bay just a little after Scotty, having jogged most of the way. He was very curious as to why yet another shuttle was going down and why adjustments needed to be made. He of course was not aware of the other shuttle exploding or that McCoy dying on the planet’s surface. “Oh good thing you’re here, lad.” Scotty said, sliding out from underneath the shuttle where he had been tampering with the machines wiring. “I need help stabilizing the shuttles atmospheric pressure system, Spock may be able to take the strain being Vulcan and all, but McCoy in his condition sure won’t.” “Vhat is Dr. McCoy’s condition? And vhy is Mr. Spock taking ze shuttle down to ze planet? He’s supposed to stay in sickbay for another tvo days!” Chekov was starting to worry now, Spock coming out of sickbay against doctor’s orders wasn’t a rare thing, but it was always for good reasons. “Haven’t ya heard, lad?” At Chekov’s blank expression Scotty continued. “The shuttle exploded down on the planet and everyone died except for Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk. They managed to beam up the captain because he still had his communicator, but the doctor’s still down on the planet. Mr. Spock won’t leave him down there, so he’s meeting us here in eighteen minutes.” Scotty sighed in frustration as he twisted his arm to reach some wires in the back of the compartment. “Truth is, lad, none of us know if McCoy is even alive on that rock. Mr. Spock is taking an awful risk and he may not even be alive.” “Surely somebody besides Mr. Spock could go.” Chekov said, instantly thinking that almost everyone on the ship would volunteer to save the doctor. “Aye, but ya know Mr. Spock. Though there is the chance that tha shuttle could explode just like last time, and he won’t let anyone risk their life to do something that he could.” Scotty glanced at the Russian, knowing how much he cared for McCoy and Spock. “But I’m sure Dr. McCoy will be fine, Mr. Spock won’t accept anything less.” “It is not Dr. McCoy zat I am vorried about. Mr. Spock vill kill himself in order to save ze doctor.” Chekov said, climbing into the shuttle to make some minor adjustments. “Somebody should go dovn to keep an eye on him.” “Aye that they should, but Mr. Spock won’t allow it.” “If he didn’t knov he couldn’t stop ze person. It is only logical to keep him safe.” Chekov stated, already looking around the shuttle for good hiding spots. “I vill hide in ze shuttle, zen vhen ve get to ze planet he vill have to accept my help because it vould be ze only logical option.” “Aye, it’s a good plan, lad. Except for the fact that when you get back he will punish you for disobeying a direct order. He won’t go easy on you for trying to save him; he might even have you demoted.” Scotty knew that wouldn’t matter to Chekov though, Spock was his role model. Chekov would do whatever Spock asked without a second thought, and the Russian would do anything that he thought might help his senior officer. Scotty didn’t like the idea of sending the young ensign down into such a dangerous area. Spock would protect Chekov to the best of his ability (which was the equivalent of a whole group of security guards), but he would also have his hands full taking care of McCoy (if the doctor was still alive even). “Vell?” Chekov asked, obviously taking the Scotsman silence as a bad sign. “You make sure to watch out for yourself too, lad, or you’ll get an earful from Dr. McCoy AND Mr. Spock.” Scotty couldn’t see Chekov from underneath the shuttle, but he could imagine the huge smile the Russian was wearing. 

 

The shuttle ride down with without incident due to the adjustments Scotty and Chekov made to the shuttle. Unfortunately the forest had been set on fire when the shuttle exploded, so Spock had to land his shuttle at the edge of the woods. Spock was starting to climb out of the shuttle when Chekov decided to make his presence known. “Mr. Spock, vait up.” The ensign called, being stiff and slow from crouching in his hiding spot in a box near the rear of the shuttle. Spock turned and raised both eyebrows. “Mr. Chekov, why did you disobey direct orders?” Spock asked, obviously not pleased to see the young man. “I zought zat you could use some help.” Chekov was not too concerned; he usually worked for hours on end with Spock and was able to read the emotion in his eyes. Spock wasn’t that angry, just extremely worried. Chekov felt guilty for making Spock even more upset than he already was, but the Vulcan wasn’t immortal and needed help every now and then. “Very well, since you are already down here it would only be logical to except your help. Though I will have to punish you for disobeying a direct order when we get back to the ship.” Spock said, gesturing for Chekov to grab a communicator and phaser. “Understood, sir, but vhy do ve need phasers?” “When the shuttle exploded some of it could have landed on McCoy.” And with that they started jogging off into the woods.

 

They arrived at the clearing around thirty minutes later, and they stood at the edge of it for a moment trying to take it in. The blazing forest cast an orange glow on everything, and the crackling fire heightened their sense of urgency. Through the sweltering haze they could see a huge crater in the middle of the clearing from where the shuttle had been parked. Parts of the shuttle strewn everywhere, some of it was even in the trees. They both scanned the area for any sign of where McCoy could be, but their vision was obscured by the roaring fire. It was only when Spock heard a groan that they knew where the doctor was. The officers rushed to their friend, Spock kneeling beside him while Chekov hung behind. McCoy was in bad shape to say the least. His legs were stuck under a particularly large part of the shuttle and he was covered in burns. His arm was twisted at an odd angle and he had a nasty cut on his head. Despite all of that he was still conscious, but he obviously had to fight to remain so. Spock did not waste time trying to talk to the doctor; instead the Vulcan positioned himself under one side the slanted metal and pushed. That was when Chekov saw the front of Spock’s shirt, it was soaked in green blood. Spock apparently didn’t noticed as he lifted the huge piece of wreckage off of McCoy and placed it to the side. By this time Chekov had gotten over the initial shock of seeing doctor McCoy in such a bad state, and had made his way to the doctor’s side as well, just as a piece of the shuttle fell off the tree.

 

At least McCoy was safe from the shuttle piece, having been the one furthest from the tree. Chekov and Spock were not so fortunate. Spock had been standing to the right of the tree, having just put the other piece of the shuttle beside McCoy, so he was still crouched down. He got the worst of it though, because as the metal plummeted down an edge of it hit him right the in middle of his back. He was flattened to the ground and his ribs were crushed under the metal wreckage. Chekov had been right in front of the tree, but luckily far enough out not to get completely crushed. He had been able to push McCoy further away from the tree so that the doctor didn’t get caught by the falling metal. But due to all of the burns he had, McCoy passed out. Chekov (who was kneeling beside McCoy) didn’t have time to move himself, and the metal crushed his leg, twisting it, as well as made a huge gash in his arm. Both he and Spock followed McCoy’s example and lost consciousness.

 

Chekov awoke to agonizing pain, he turned his head and saw the metal crushing his leg and remembered how this had happened. He looked around, knowing that Spock must be in a worse situation given his position to the right of the tree. Chekov moved his head to see if there was anything that could get him out so that he could go help Spock. He saw nothing of use, and winced at the sight of McCoy, who was still unconscious. Chekov the saw his phaser, just a few feet away. He tried to reach out to it, but accidently used his bad arm. He lost consciousness again.

 

Spock was indeed in a worse situation. The falling metal had crushed his ribs and already injured chest, and he was struggling not to lose consciousness again. To do that he needed to control the pain, which was next to impossible. It tore through him and every movement hurt, even breathing. Especially breathing. ‘Focus.’ He commanded himself. ‘There is no pain, McCoy needs help. Chekov could also be wounded, it is entirely probable that he is in much pain too. They need medical attention and quickly.’ He kept repeating that there was no pain and reminding himself that Chekov and McCoy did not know how to regulate their nervous system. After ten point two three minutes Spock was able to crawl out from underneath the metal because it was slightly angled due to rock it had also landed on. Crawling was not one of the best things to do with crushed ribs, though, and he had barely gotten to his feet when he felt the blackness threatening to engulf him again. He stood for another two point four minutes tying to regulate the pain, knowing that if he sat back down that he would not be able to get up. After limiting the pain to only a minor ache, Spock opened his eyes and looked around for his comrades. He spotted Chekov and walked over, knowing that he may not feel the injuries but that they were still there. When Spock got to Chekov the ensign was gaining consciousness again. Apparently Spock didn’t look like he should be walking judging by the horrified look Chekov gave him. Spock looked at his shirt and saw the reason for the Russians reaction, his shirt was not science blue any more, but green. This fact didn’t help Chekov or McCoy at the moment however, so Spock quickly pushed it aside. “My phaser is over zere to ze left.” Chekov said when he saw Spock obviously looking for it. The Vulcan nodded and picked it up, trying to be mindful of his injury. He then cut away the metal surrounding his protégé and pulled the weary ensign out from under it. Spock instantly noticed Chekov’s mangled leg, and how if he tried to put any pressure on it he would probably pass out again. He then saw McCoy, the doctor was laying on his side away from the metal, though still unconscious. “It’s okay Mr. Spock.” Chekov stated, seeing Spock deep in thought, probably about how long he could carry both the ensign and the doctor before his own strength gave way. “I can valk viz a stick or somezing, I vill look for one vhile you check on Dr. McCoy.” Spock nodded his agreement, trying to save all the energy he had in case the ensign was being overly optimistic. He carefully helped Chekov over to another tree, which his protégé leaned against while searching for a walking stick. He then walked over to Dr. McCoy, and felt a wave of relief wash over him at the sound of the doctors shallow but steady breaths, using his energy to control his body and not emotions. He looked over at Chekov, who had found a suitable stick to lean on instead of the tree, and gently picked up the doctor. After that Spock walked over to Chekov and together they slowly made their way out of the clearing, with Spock carefully carrying McCoy.

 

It took an hour to reach the shuttle from the clearing, and by that time Chekov and Spock were almost out of energy. Doctor McCoy had only come to once during the entire trip, and he had spent all of his time berating Spock for leaving sickbay. McCoy may have intended to be intimidating, but that was impossible while the person you were yelling at was practically cradling you. Chekov, despite the dire circumstance, almost burst out laughing, which got him a glare from McCoy and then McCoy started going after Chekov, asking why he didn’t stop the hobgoblin instead of accompanying him. This made Chekov smile and he had glanced at Spock to see that the corner of his mouth was quirked up in what was most definitely the Vulcan equivalent of a smile. McCoy of course had only seen Chekov smile so that was who he told off. Eventually though McCoy couldn’t continue and apparently lost consciousness again. This concerned Chekov, but Spock explained that he had given McCoy the suggestion to sleep because the doctor was ignoring the fact that he needed rest. Spock did not tell Chekov that even talking with them had caused the doctor much pain. Chekov was in the best state so Spock sat with McCoy in the back, doing what he could to heal the burns with the medical equipment he had brought, while Chekov piloted the shuttle. He knew that both of his senior officers were not telling him how serious their injuries were, and trying to make him feel better. He appreciated the effort (especially from Spock), but he could tell that they were in need of instant and intensive medical help. Chekov was very, very worried about both of them. 

 

Chekov could see the stretchers as he docked the shuttle, and looked back to see that Spock and McCoy had passed out. They were both so pale and beaten that he would have mistaken them for dead if he hadn’t heard their labored breathing. Chekov tried to get up to go to them, but in his concern he forgot about his bad leg. He collapsed on the floor and joined his two senior officers in oblivion. 

 

Chekov awoke to the sound of Spock and McCoy arguing, never had he been so glad to hear the jovial banter. “Admit it Spock,” McCoy was saying, “you were concerned about me and that’s why you went down to the planet.” “Obviously you are having memory trouble, because I have told you four times now that I only went because it is logical to save competent officers lives, and it was not logical for anyone else to risk their life.” Spock replied, the Vulcans’ bio bed was in-between McCoys’ and Chekovs’ (a fact which the ensign was incredibly grateful for). When it came to McCoy’s wrath Spock acted like a shield, McCoy always chose to pester Spock no matter who else was in the room so long as they kept a low profile. “So it was completely logical to leave sickbay without fully recovering and risk your life to save mine?” McCoy was raising his voice and Chekov winced slightly at his headache, remembering how he hit his head when he fell in the shuttle. “Yes, though now I’m considering that I may have misspoken earlier.” “Oh? Have you finally realized that you came down out of concern?” McCoy was beaming, obviously under the impression that he was won. “Not at all doctor, merely that I will apparently risk my life for incompetent as well as competent officers.” Spock said, his face was like a stone mask but his eyes were dancing at the doctors anticipated response. He was not disappointed. “What do you mean incompetent!? I’ll have you know-” “Dr. McCoy,” a nurse stated in a stern voice, “your blood pressure is up.” “It’s the hobgoblins fault!” McCoy protested. “Fascinating, you blame me for your inability to control your emotions.” Spock said, and then turned his gaze from McCoy to the nurse. “I believe that Dr. McCoy will need a mild sedative since he can obviously not control himself.” “What? I do not! I’m perfectly capable-” McCoy’s face was now growing slightly red as he got angrier. “Doctor McCoy….” The nurse warned. “Perhaps if Dr. McCoy cannot control his emotion in my presence I should return to duty, that way he would recover without further incident.” Spock stated simply, even though he still had three days of recovery time in sickbay. “Oh no you don’t Spock. I can control my emotions.” The doctor took deep breaths and counted to ten. “See? I’m perfectly fine now.” The nurse left the room, rolling her eyes, fully expecting to have to come back after the usual five minutes. Chekov however, was not so lucky as to have the ability to leave the room, and finally his presence was noticed. “And you Chekov, just what did you think you were doing?” McCoy demanded. “I vas concerned?” Chekov meant to say it firmly and with confidence, but McCoy was now as intimidating as he had been unintimidating on the planet. “Oh, so being concerned gives you the right to go risking your life whenever you feel like it?!” McCoy was starting up again and Chekov wanted to melt into the wall. “Dr. McCoy I would suggest that you would show more gratitude toward someone who saved your life.” Spock said, perhaps with an edge to it. Chekov felt himself relax, knowing that if anyone could save him from McCoys’ rage it was Spock. “That doesn’t give him the right to go off risking his life and disobeying orders-” McCoy started, obviously not happy about the ensign being injured on his behalf. “No it does not. Which reminds me,” Chekov felt himself want to melt into the wall again, knowing that disobeying direct orders was worthy of almost any punishment. “Mr. Chekov, once you are fully recovered you will spend the next month working with me in the lab on the new specimens that we obtained from the last planet. You will be working over the usual hours and there will be no other people working on the specimens but the two of us.” Chekov could have hugged the Vulcan he was so thrilled, and probably would have if his leg wasn’t injured. This was the best reward Chekov could think of; he had been dying to get his hands on those new specimens! He then remembered that Spock would expect a response. He tried very hard not to smile because this was still a ‘punishment’ (even if Spock knew that Chekov would love the new assignment), but he’s not quite sure if some of the smile didn’t find its way onto his face. “Yes sir, zank you wery much sir.” Chekov had to use all of his mental strength to keep from bouncing up and down with pure joy. “Vhen do I get out of here?” “Not until at least two days young man,” McCoy said, “I would savor your last moments of freedom before Spock runs you into the ground with all that work and over time. I don’t know why you look so happy to be told your death sentence.” “Perhaps he has learned to appreciate hard work, unlike some officers on this ship who would rather complain than actually accomplishing anything.” “I work pretty hard to put you back together you green blooded hobgoblin!” Chekov drowned out the rest of the conversation, quite content to slip off into a light doze. His mind filled with thoughts of the new specimens and how lucky he was to have the best senior officers in the fleet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this attempted story! Please tell me if I did characters wrong, or anything else that you want! I will check for comments every day so you will get a reply or a thank you or something. But please comment, it only takes two seconds and it will make my day (even if you put criticism, it will only make me better!)


End file.
